Kenangan yang Terlupakan
by Miiko-Chan Desu
Summary: Roxas selalu bermain bersama seorang gadis kecil di Desa tempat ia tinngal dulu. lalu ia pindah ke kota Tokyo dan ia tiba tiba melupakan kenangan dengan gadis tersebut. Mysteri di balik kenangan indah!
1. Chapter 1

Kenangan yang Terlupakan

**ROXAS POV**

Ku tatapi jendela yang telah di basahi air hujan….sepi kehidupanku karena tak ada yang menemani. Wajahnya yang putih pucat, rambut pirangnya yang jatuh di bahu kanannya dan senyumnya yang lembut menghiasi wajahnya yang manis, hanya saja ku tak bisa mengingat namanya, siapakah dia dan apa arti dia bagiku. Sejak ku pindah dari tanah kelahiranku di Desa dan pergi ke Kota Tokyo, Aku merasakan adanya sesuatu yang hilang dari diriku dan tak akan bisa ku ingat.

"Xas…Roxas..ROXAASS!" Seseorang memanggilku dan ternyata itu Axel.

"Kenapa sih? Ini lagi di perpus tau! Jangan teriak teriak ganggu ketenangan aja.."kata ku setengah berbisik dengan suara yang sedikit di naikan

"habis kau bengong terus, ayo ikut Main biar gak bosen"

"kalo aku gak mau?"

"Ku Paksa kau dengan pelukan ku.."katanya tersenyum sinis dan membuka tangannya untuk bersiap memelukku.

"Gak! Gak! Hentikan! Ok! Ok! Aku ikut!"kataku pasrah.

"Hehe…akhirnya kau menyerah juga..ngomong ngomong.."

"Apa?"

"Kita mau main apa ya?"

**GUBRAAK!**

"kau gimana sih? Kau yang mengajaku main kau sendiri tak tahu mau main apa! Dasar!" kataku sebal.

"Kita main Game Mazter aja di Plaza Semanggi" katanya member usul

"Terserahlah.." Dasar Axel otaknya gak di pakai sih ngajak ngajak tapi g tahu mau main apa…

**NORMAL POV**

Sementara itu ada seseorang yang sedang mengamati tingkah laku Axel dan Roxas dari kejauhan

**SORA POV**

"Roxas kenapa ya? Apa dia tiba-tiba teringat GADIS itu? Tapi gak mungkin mereka kan sudah berteman dari umur 4 tahun dan berpisah selama 11 tahun" Batinku

To Be Continued

Reviem Please...^^


	2. Neklace Of Memories

Chapter 2, Here we Go~...

Saat Roxas sedang bersama Axel seseorang mengawasinya.. Dia adalah Sora, kakak Roxas setelah sebelumnya kakak kandung Roxas, Ventus, meninggal dunia, tetapi Roxas tetap nobody Sora.

**SORA POV**

"mengapa Roxas tiba-tiba mengingat gadis itu? Padahal aku sudah mengunci _memory_-nya dengan _magic_-ku. Apa penyebabnya? Aku harus mencari tahu!"

bel pulang pun berbunyi..

**Kriiingg...**

"bel pulang sudah berbunyi..ini kesempatan bagus untuk mencari informasi, tapi..bagaimana caranya ya..?"

"butuh bantuan?" seseorang bertanya.

Ku lihat seseorang sedang berdiri di depanku dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah dan rambut silver dengan panjang sebahu.. Ya! Dia adalah salah satu sahabat setia ku.

Aku tersenyum "Ya..sepertinya kau juga mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi, Riku" jawab ku.

"benar, sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan pada saat dia (Roxas) berada di Twilight Town"

"hum! Kau benar! Mungkin ini berhubungan dengan masa lalunya di Twilight Town!"

**Pssstt…..**

"Oh, ya ampun! Aku lupa kalau sekarang masih di perpustakaan!" ucapku dalam hati.

"Riku, setelah pulang nanti kita segera berkumpul di rumahmu ajak sepupuku juga ,Vanitas, dia mungkin bisa membantu kita, sekarang ayo pulang!" katalu bersemangat.

"yeah, ayo berkemas"

Setelah itu aku pergi ke kelas dan mengemasi barang-barang lalu pulang ke rumah. Roxas tidak pulang dulu karena yaa… pergi jalan jalan bersama Axel.. untuk mengganti pakaianku (KH 2) lalu aku makan siang, mengajak kakakku untuk pergi ke rumah Riku. setelah itu, kami berangkat bersama ke rumah Riku.

"Riku!" teriakku saat rumah Riku sudah berada di dekatku.

"oh iya, ayo! Silahkan masuk Sora, Van!" (**A/N:Di cerita ini Vanitas namanya di singkat Van seperti Ventus yg di singkat jadi Ven**) ucap Riku setelah aku dan sepupuku datang.

**RIKU POV**

Setelah mereka datang, ku persilahkan mereka masuk ke kamarku agar keluargaku tidak mendengarkan perbincangan kami, karena aku tak suka keluargaku ikut campur.

"jadi sebenarnya apa yg terjadi dengan Roxas?" ujar Van begitu mereka masuk ke kamarku.

"Sora, kau belum menceritakannya pada Vanitas?" Tanya ku heran karena berpikir Sora sudah menceritakannya pada Van.

"uuh.. soal itu aku belum menceritakannya karena Van tidak akan percaya kalau hanya satu orang yg mengatakan" jelas Sora.

"ooh..begitu. Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan" kataku sambil mengangguk atas penjelasan Sora.

_-**To The Flashback-**_

_ Saat Sora mengalahkan Xemnas semua Nobody kembali ke pemiliknya masing-masing seperti Roxas kembali pada Sora, tetapi hanya gadis yg tak bisa Roxas ingat saja yg tidak kembali ke pemiliknya, padahal ia juga nobody, gadis itu pernah menolong Roxas saat ia tertelan oleh kegelapan dan keputusasaan. Dia juga pernah memberi tahu pada Roxas cara menggunakan keyblade saat heartless menyerang Twilight Town._

_ -**End of Flashback**-_

"sehari sebelum Ven meninggal ia bercerita kepadaku dulu di kota tempat kelahiran Roxas, Tokyo, saat Roxas dan gadis itu masih kecil mereka pernah menjanjikan sesuatu… sesuatu yg sangat penting dan untuk mengukuhkan janji itu, mereka membeli sebuah kalung agar mengingat janji mereka setelah mereka membuat janji, dan itu keesokan harinya.."

"apa yg terjadi pada keesokan harinya, Riku" Tanya Sora.

"jangan tergesa-gesa, Sora. Kita masih punya banyak waktu" Ujar Van.

"iya sieh tapi.. aku penasaran sekali, Van!" rengek Sora.

"…" aku terdiam sambil mendengar ocehan mereka.

"Riku?" Tanya mereka hampir bersamaan.

"apa yg terjadi setelahnya?" Tanya Van.

"..Gadis itu… menghilang…"

**TBC**

**(A/N: Maaf ya kalo Updatenya lama, soalnya banyak tugaz dari sekolah sih. Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya. Atas partisipasi anda semua, saya ucapkan, Terima Kasih)**

Me : huft..akhirnya selesai…lelah juga mindahin cerita dari buku tulis ku ke MS. Word lalu update ke FanFic.

Van : Oh, Boy. Kenapa gak langsung ketik di computer? Capek amad..==

Me : ooh.. soal itu, biasanya kalo aku gak di rumah aku bisa dapet ide buat ngelanjutin ni cerita jadi musti bawa2 ntuh buku bwat nulis ide aku biar gak lupa kalo udah lupa, susah lagi cari ide.

Sora : hey, kalian waktunya makan, hari ni kita makan ayam goreng!

Me&Van : Whaatt? Ayam goreng?

Sora : iya seperti, Upin & Ipin iiih mereka ngegemesin banget!

Me: : never mind.. just review this story!


End file.
